1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat shrinkable laminate film which forms creases or crepes by heat shrinking it.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
In packages of various articles such as a cap seal of a wine bottle, a foil made of tin or aluminum has been used to impart suitable metallic luster and suitable creases or crepes. However, the processing for forming creases and crepes has not been easy and a new kind of package has been required.